The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a through-substrate via (TSV) structure.
As the electronic industry has grown rapidly and user demands have increased, electronic devices have become smaller and lighter. Accordingly, smaller and lighter semiconductor packages having high performance and a large storage capacity are needed in electronic devices. For semiconductor packages to be small and light and to have high performance and a large storage capacity, semiconductor chips that have a TSV structure and semiconductor packages that include the such semiconductor chips are needed.